


Never Sent

by PanSexy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Implied Character Death, Just random Writing, M/M, Not even really a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanSexy/pseuds/PanSexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the messages John never sent to Sherlock's old phone and the one he did. <br/>Was originally on FanFiction and I wanted to put it up here. It is after Sherlock's death. ALso I have been told people cried sorry.<br/>Not written like a normal story sorry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Sent

**Author's Note:**

> Hint I named the skull Basil

*opening message*  
I believe in Sherlock Holmes - JW  
*delete*  
*opening message*  
I miss your music -JW  
*delete*  
*opening message*  
I miss the way you would smile -JW  
*delete*  
*opening message*  
I miss the way you knew me better than I did -JW  
*delete*  
*opening message*  
I miss your god awful coffee -JW  
*delete*  
*opening message*  
I miss you being there after a horribly bad nightmare -JW  
*delete*  
*opening message*  
I miss your bad jokes -JW  
*delete*  
*opening message*  
I miss those bloody cheekbones -JW  
*delete*  
*opening message*  
I miss the chase, the cases, I miss the challenge -JW  
*delete*  
*opening message*  
I don't miss the limp that's come back -JW  
*delete*  
*opening message*  
I somehow miss how people thought we were snogging -JW  
*delete*  
*opening message*  
I miss the mess in our flat -JW  
*delete*  
*opening message*  
I miss the flat -JW  
*delete*  
*opening message*  
I miss Basil -JW  
*delete*  
*opening message*  
I miss making your tea -JW  
*delete*  
*opening message*  
Sometimes I wake up and forget you're gone and make it for you and it's not until I call out for you that I remember -JW  
*delete*  
*opening message*  
I miss not having a head in my fridge -JW  
*delete*  
*opening message*  
I miss you shouting at the telly -JW  
*delete*  
*opening message*  
I miss your voice -JW  
*delete*  
*opening message*  
I miss those curls -JW  
*delete*  
*opening message*  
I miss getting your phone -JW  
*delete*  
*opening message*  
I miss the blue scarf -JW  
*delete*  
*opening message*  
I miss that purple shirt -JW  
*delete*  
*opening message*  
I love you -JW  
*send*


End file.
